


[喻黄]欲情课（5）

by sousuzuri



Category: quanzhi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sousuzuri/pseuds/sousuzuri





	[喻黄]欲情课（5）

（5）

黄少天取出柜子里的抑制剂，仔仔细细地把周身喷了个遍。嗅了嗅手腕，确保没漏出一丝味道后，他满意地穿上衣服。通常他的发情期都不加掩饰，逃个几天课出去浪是常有的事。  
现在一切都不一样了…他想。喻文州还在他床上睡着，睡相很安分，锁骨上有一处被他啃出来的吻痕。  
黄少天站在床边凝视他。发情期的症状已经出现了，熟悉的躁动在心底挠着，他选择置之不理，俯下身吻了吻喻文州的额头。  
黄少天轻轻退出房间。他做了一个决定，现在是时候去实践它。喻文州的手机放在桌上，他在上面写了一条信息，告诉他自己要去办事，会晚些回来。

 

郑轩显然是跑过来的，上气不接下气。  
“干——什么啊、黄少…什么事情比命还重要，吓死我了。”  
“来来来。”黄少天一把揽过他。“交给你一个严峻的任务。”  
“哈？”  
“帮我交作业。”一个银色U盘被塞进郑轩手里。“喻老师的课，期末的课题作业，要打分的哦，你一定要安全送到。他办公室哪儿你知道吗？”

郑轩茫然的看着他，忽然暴走。  
“你妹啊！黄少天！你是在变相秀恩爱还是在玩儿我啊！谁不知道你两天天黏在一起啊？你自己交了不就完了，矫情啊！”  
黄少天竟没打断他，撸了一把头发很无奈，“我这不是有事吗…再说今天是最后一天期限了，明天他就不收了。”  
郑轩狐疑地看了他半天。  
“好吧好吧我认了…”他嘀咕着走开了。

 

今晚大概是回不去了。医院里到处都是消毒水和白大褂的味道，他开始觉得紧张，手里攥着的一沓化验单和签字书，都快被揉烂了。  
这个决定是正确的吧。他又忍不住想，如果我不是omega，就可以坦坦荡荡地和老师在一起了，再也没有发情期，也不会身不由己。

“黄少天？”护士来叫他了。  
“在！”他僵硬地站起来。  
办公室里的医生翻着他的病历，半天抬起头看他。这医生有点儿大小眼，说话倒是很温和的。  
“想好了？”  
黄少天嗯了一声，声音有点抖，“我字都签了…钱也交了。”  
“如果你后悔了，这些都不是事儿。我之前告诉过你了，摘除腺体和生殖腔的手术是有很大风险的，你还年轻，要不要再考虑一下？”  
“我…已经考虑好了。我想成为一个beta。”黄少天咬着唇，他已经想了很久了。从他离家的那一刻，到他得到喻文州的时候。  
医生挺复杂地瞅了他一眼，“好吧，那你去隔壁，做一下术前准备。”  
黄少天浑浑噩噩地站起来，踏出房间时侧过身。  
“其实我很害怕。”他第一次这么言简意赅，“医生你…是beta吧？”  
“是啊。”  
“那…可不可以告诉我，对你们来说，信息素闻起来是什么样的？”  
“嗯…我想，应该是那个人最初始的味道吧。”

 

黄少天换上病号服，把手机放进托盘里。短短几分钟，他已经不害怕了。一种苍白的绝望的镇定占据了他——如果成了，那就是凤凰涅槃一生一世，如果不成，就当自己殉情了吧。他是狠了心了。  
他望着手机通讯录里喻文州的名字出神，忽然一则呼叫跳了出来，把他吓得魂飞魄散。  
是郑轩。他把电话接了起来。  
“黄少。”郑轩听起来有点严肃。“你现在在哪？”

 

黄少天一把扯了病服冲出门去，拦了辆的差点把自己撞死。司机骂了一句问他上哪儿，他报了学校名字，又塞了好几百块过去。  
“师傅求您开快点！我急！”  
他是急出一头汗的样子，司机也不废话，收了钱踩着红灯就飙出去了。  
黄少天一张脸惨白，反复想着郑轩的电话。  
我去办公室找喻老师，没找见。隔壁一老师说喻老师要调走了，怎么回事啊？黄少？……

黄少天攥着手机拨喻文州的电话，一声声忙音，竟然拨不通。出租车开得野，颠簸得他快吐了，却撑着一个念，死死盯着前方。

 

喻文州把箱子在小公寓的地板上摊着。箱子还是空的，他按着额头坐在床边。  
他刚刚从教务科出来，和领导谈了一场话。喻文州是八面玲珑的人，三两句就明白过来。  
与学生发生不正当关系…这一条坐得实在。好在学校不想声张这事，当事学生还是个O，抖出去不知要引来多少舆论。  
喻文州不过普通大学教师，多年也算长袖善舞步步为营，本来要登刊的论文被撤下，年末讲师的职称恐怕也不能评下来了。  
他终为这荒唐迟来的动心付出惨痛代价。

门发出钝重的闷响，像是一头熊撞在了上面。喻文州打开门，看见一个汗水湿漉的黄少天。他倒没有哭，只是眼睛亮得吓人，像烧着野火。  
“你…”黄少天说了一个字，忽然痛苦地皱起眉，跑到卫生间吐了一马桶。  
他本来还拿着那份手术同意书，意识模糊地丢到地上。喻文州没来得及收拾，先去给他倒了温水漱口，轻声问他怎么了。  
“没事…晕车…”黄少天有点虚弱，“阿轩说你要调走？什么意思？”  
喻文州没料想他已经知道，还在纠结怎么开口，过了一会儿慢慢道：  
“学校决定让我去X大当老师。”  
黄少天听着他如一平稳的声音，鼻酸涌上来，哽咽道：“非要你去？为什么这么突然？”  
喻文州抚着他的背，“也不算突然，年底了，是会有一些调动。等会再说这个，你先歇着躺会儿，我给你煮粥。”  
说罢轻轻拍了拍他肩膀。黄少天浑浑噩噩往卧室去了，还没有想明白，他的老师怎么就要走了呢？真的要走吗？自己该怎么办？

结果一抬眼就看见那只箱子，躺在地上敞开来。  
黄少天一下子就哭出来。大颗的泪珠不停滚下来，转瞬糊住视野。他使劲抽着鼻子命令自己停下，无济于事。  
喻文州听见了他忍住哭泣的声响，一颗心疼得快跳不动。他怎么会舍得他呢？剜骨剔肉，也莫过于此了。黄少天还是个孩子啊，急急走回来抱住他，像怕他凭空消失了，可怜又无助。  
喻文州紧紧揽着他，他的男孩微微颤抖着，发出受伤的呜咽。  
“老师、你不要走好不好…？”  
喻文州一张脸渐渐惨白，闭上眼发不出声音来。  
一纸调令，已然足够。他是多么懦弱…不要说山盟海誓的爱情，一点温饱工作已经足够让他退缩。他知道自己辜负了他，完全彻底的。  
“少天…”他哄他，“不要哭了，一会儿眼睛该肿了。”  
可是黄少天哭得更大声了。他胡乱地捶着喻文州，后者一声不吭地受着，脸上有无关的苦楚。 

 

直到最后一天，事情仍然毫无转机。喻文州默默打包好行李，努力不去看黄少天的脸。他知道他一直偷偷掉眼泪，也知道自己再温柔也只是残忍，不如不说。  
两人就在沉重的静默中分手，做了最后一场爱。痛与快，未来与末日，不过如此。  
黄少天咬着他，张开双腿迎他深深操进来。这是最后一次了， 两个人都红了眼过了火。喻文州甚至不能自持地中途扯掉套子，射在了里面。黄少天幻想着自己的生殖腔打开，接受眼前这个人的标记。  
妄想过度，心碎难免。

喻文州最终也没有发现那张他不能承受的手术同意书。黄少天洒脱的签名漏在角落里，签下了他年少的爱情，最初的悸动，所有的勇气和冲动，此时全部归于尘埃。喻老师走了，从此退出他的生命，原来最爱也不过是过客。

那之后黄少天变得话少。他想，如果不是那天多说了几句，是不是就不会认识喻文州这个人？身边的人都说他变了，只有他自己知道，他不过是前进了。  
或许人本来就不会长大…只有衰老，日日夜夜不断侵蚀，将灵魂掏空肉体风化。

 

火车上，喻文州握着一枚银色U盘，上面印了只小狮子，活泼跳脱 。他在走的前一晚打开它，word文档命名为“黄少天的期末作业”。

谢谢老师教我这么多  
喜欢一个人 放弃一个人  
其实我骗你的  
我从来没有谈过恋爱 

车窗向南阳光很好，喻文州望着连绵起伏的山脉微笑，然后轻轻闭上眼。  
他们终要学会说再见。

【全文完】


End file.
